Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Soundtrack
Character Theme WoL= *Lullaby - originally Zelda's Lullaby (Cynthia Alexander) *Endless Rain - originally Aqua's Theme (Rain Sanford) *Dual Blade - originally Dual Transformation (Jarek Caim) *Blooming Innocence - originally Naraku no Hana (Kasumi Mizuki) *Forever, Revolution - originally Lenient Death (Crono Silverius) *Reminds me of Home - originally Extravagant Underground (Jarkko Kurri) *The Last Warrior - originally Tooth Paste (Ike Sanford) *Everything Must Change - originally Everything Must Change (Sokutei Takano) *Someday - originally Someday (Selena Tanight) |-| WoM= *In E Minor - originally In E Minor (April Augustus) *0's Suffering - originally Zero Two's Sorrow (0) *Betrayal - originally Pyramid Head Battle (Ryuu Tatsuo) *Gluttony Fang - originally Gluttony Fang (Coatl) *Bloodstained Silver, originally Black Milk (Max) *Formidable Enemy - originally Formidable Enemy (Gin Taoris) *Path of Stone - originally Snowy Mountain Valak (Calderone Hale) *The Lord's Servant - originally Sailing through the Melancholy Skies (Lance Knight) |-| DLC= *A Brave Rose - originally Brea the Brave (Rose Strife) *Benevolence Descent - originally My Little Garden (Ivy Ixia) *A Hunter's Determination - originally Determination of Fight (Taarin Leighson) *A Misplaced War - originally 思案中 (Tannor Bureau) *Traveling the Skies - originally Stage 4 (Liam Draconys) *Something Really Funky - originally Something Kinda Funky (Zak Sterling) *Lustful Envy - originally Lust SIN (Ritic Coeldan) *Memories of Nothing, originally (Maria Zorphan) *Once and Future Queen, originally Mysterious Forest (Vainia Sestrum) *To Eternity, originally Last Day -CloudDrifter Remix- Map Theme World Map WoL= *City of Twilight - originally City of Twilight (Cynthia Alexander) *Looking for Him - originally The Worlds (Rain Sanford) *All Around Underground - originally Sewers (Jarek Caim) *Demise - originally Begining (Alix Raenier) *Heartbeat Heartbreak - originally Heartbeat Heartbreak (Kasumi Mizuki) *Boundless Strife - originally Boundless Ocean Remix (Crono Silverius) *Blue Angels - originally Hi-Hat Blue Birds (Jarkko Kurri) *Lightstrings - originally Greece Revisited (Vylinn) *Gliding on Emotions - originally Gliding on Emotions (Avec Quartz) *Ravaging Renegade - originally Pizza Bat Tower (Ike Sanford) *Reticence - originally A Fall and Rebirth (Sokutei Takano) *Lost One Self - originally 富士樹海 (Selena Tanight) *Metal Menace - originally BF3 Main Theme (Seike KLC-XSN) |-| WoM= *Solitude - originally Rohan (April Augustus) *Castle of the Bloody World - originally N's Castle (0) *River of Blood - originally Nocturne Of Shadow (Ryuu Tatsuo) *Omen - originally Omen (Coatl) *Phantasmic Zombie, originally Teardrop (Max) *Midnight - originally Mitternacht (Insiminy) *Chilling Rift - originally Winter Map (Calderone Hale) *Mystic Comet - originally Mystic Core (Lance Knight) *The Noble Conqueror - originally Chivalry and Savagery (Oavyce de la Mancha) |-| DLC= *The March of a Returner - originally Magmoor Caverns (Rose Strife) *Simplicity - originally Seaside Resort (Ivy Ixia) *A Hunter's Precipice - originally On the Precipice of Defeat (Taarin Leighson) *An Imaginary Menagerie - originally 素敵滅法 (Tannor Bureau) *Rider of the Storm - originally Malladus Beast (Liam Draconys) *Chasing Casanova - originally Night of the Chase (Zak Sterling) *Blindness, originally Blindness (Maria Zorphan) *Ambitious Heir, originally Sorrowful Queen (Vainia Sestrum) *1st Machine Overlord, originally Queen Isabelle (Klaytaza) Dungeon Theme WoL= *Forgotten Temple - originally Forgotten Temple (Cynthia Alexander) *The Ark - originally Nonaggression (Rain and Ike Sanford) *Heaven - originally Heaven (Kasumi Mizuki) *Illuminated Paths - originally A Light Illuminating the Depths (Crono Silverius) *Kioku - originally Marie's Dungeon (Selena Tanight) |-| WoM= *Yomi's Deepest Areas - originally Pandora's Den (Ryuu Tatsuo) *Long Way - originally Long Way (Coatl) *Serpent's Hole - originally Lude Castle (Lance Knight) *Hollow Light - originally Mound of a Hollow Light (Oavyce de la Mancha) Battle Themes Normal Battle WoL= *Decisive Battle - originally Decisive Battle (Cynthia Alexander) *Justice in my Hands - originally Tsubaki's Theme (Rain Sanford) *Offensive Arts - originally Snake Man Theme (Jarek Caim) *The Search - originally Dragula (Alix Raenier) *Oriental Flower - originally Litchi's Theme (Kasumi Mizuki) *Down the Hunted - originally Hope Given (Crono Silverius) *Boot in the Ass Camp - originally Blue Birds 2 (Jarrko Kurri) *Battle by the Bay - originally Greece (Vylinn) *The First Bounty - originally Dark Side A: Beam Katana Chronicles II (Ike Sanford) *Dire Confidence - originally Liongate's Theme (Lili Enroth) *Battle With Myself - originally Battle With Myself (Sokutei Takano) *A Lone Prayer - originally A Lone Prayer (Selena Tanight) *Flying - originally Chicago (Seike KLC-XSN) |-| WoM= *Seraphim - originally Two Steps From Hell (April Augustus) *Death to the Elknin - originally Master of Time (0) *Heaven or Hell? - originally Cao Cao's Theme (Noelle Pelharm) *The Corruption - originally Pandora's Battle (Ryuu Tatsuo) *New World Fool - originally A New World Fool (Coatl) *Unbeatable Hatred, originally Impulsive Fly (Max) *Following Shadow - originally Genocide Machine (Gin Taoris) *Knife's Edge - originally Knife's Edge (Rutilus Nex) *Ruined City Arkaim - originally Ruined City Kishgal (Calderone Hale) *Boisterous Aureole - originally Dreamy and Boisterous Holy Land (Lance Knight) |-| DLC= *Mystic Insanity - originally Insanity of the Enraged (Rose Strife) *Frenzied Frolic - originally Trainer Battle (Ivy Ixia) *A Storm Cometh - originally Destroy the Eggs! (Liam Draconys) *Dragon's Fang - originally Old Hand (Taarin Leighson) *Dark Waters - originally Miniboss (Zak Sterling) *Ephemeral Range, originally Soldier (Maria Zorphan) *Arrest Them!, originally Arrest the Criminals (Vik Hyusei) *Crash of Destiny, originally Fate of the Fairies (Vainia Sestrum) *Artificial Decision, originally Glint of Cold Steel (Klaytaza) Boss Battle WoL= *Lost Memories - originally Rage Awakened (Cynthia Alexander) *The Holy Diamond - originally The Other Promise Remix (Rain Sanford) *Struggles of the Mist Lord - originally Burly Brawl (Jarek Caim) *My True Self - originally I'll Face Myself (Kasumi Mizuki) *Wealth's Champion - originally Rockn' Rocks (Crono Silverius) *Glorious Motherland - originally Russia (Jarkko Kurri) *Rebellion - originally Rebellion (Ike Sanford) *Mechanical Rhythm - originally Mechanical Rhythm (Sokutei Takano) *Memory of Tears - originally Memory of Tears (Selena Tanight) *Falling - originally Nightmare (Seike KLC-XSN) |-| WoM= *Heirophany - originally Alexia Ashford 2 (April Augustus) *Song of the Gods originally Song of the Gods (Akito Yashusa) *Mighty God of Blood - originally Vs. Ghetsis Remix (0) *The Last Stand Amongst Concurrent Destruction - originally Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement (Noelle Pelharm) *Save Her or Destroy Them All - originally Save One Save Them All (Ryuu Tatsuo) *Endless Despair - originally Endless Despair (Coatl) *Psycho Fusion -Boss Ver-, originally Magnum Opus Fusion (Max) *Taisen Fight - originally Perfectio's Theme (Gin Taoris) *Undefeated Heart - originally Underworld (Insiminy) *Black Onslaught - originally Black Onslaught (Rutilus Nex) *Winterfall - originally Winterspell (Calderone Hale) *Heaven's Limits - originally Overdosing Heavenly Bliss (Lance Knight) |-| DLC= *Rocket Surgeon - originally Rocket Surgeon (Rose Strife) *Dance to the Death - originally Gym Leader Battle (Ivy Ixia) *A Hero Rises - originally IDOLA the Fanatic Viper (Taarin Leighson) *Zak Sterling Gets Serious - originally Porky Means Business (Zak Sterling) *Battle of the Chosen - originally by IDOLA have the Immortal Father (Liam Draconys) *Under Heaven Destruction - originally by Under Heaven Destruction (Ritic Coeldan) *Dark Oracle, originally Nightmare Knights (Maria Zorphan) *Archaic Justice, originally Archaic Sealed Heat (Vik Hyusei) *Crossing Pastures, originally Illbern Ruins (Vainia Sestrum) *Thousand Eternal War, originally Black Lotus (Klaytaza) Rival Battle Theme *Flowers of Hope - originally Beauty of Destiny (Cynthia Alexander Vs. Rain Sanford Vs. Kasumi Mizuki) *Our Tears - originally Da Me Non Venni(Cynthia Alexander Vs. April Augustus) *Bloody Aura - originally Grand Cathedral Stage (Cynthia Alexander Vs. 0) *Dual of Half-Bloods - originally Primal Dialga Battle (Cynthia Alexander Vs. Taarin Leighson) *Ao-iconoclast - originally Ao-iconoclast (Selena Tanight Vs. Cynthia Alexander/Rain Sanford/Kasumi Mizuki) *Tis Not I, originally Men of Destiny (Victor von Dieter vs. Oavyce de la Mancha) *Coup d'tat - originally Palace of Destruction (Crono Silverius vs. Gin Taoris) *An Iron Will, originally Linebarrel (Crono Silverius vs. Avec Quartz) *To the Cosmos (With You), originally Cantata Orbis (Crono Silverius vs. Maria Zorphan) *Realization; What is Nothing?, originally A Constellation of the Flesh (Maria Zorphan Mirror Match) *Envoy from Within, originally Envoy from Jupiter (Vik Hyusei Mirror Match) *For the Sake of Humanity, originally Final Mission (Vik Hyusei vs. Lance Knight) *Knight of Retribution, originally Large Cave of Frenzy (Vainia Sestrum vs. Divina Ultimata) *Absolute Destiny: Revolution, originally Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku (Vainia Sestrum vs. Gin Taoris) *Heralds of the New Age, originally Ruins of Moondoria (Vainia Sestrum vs. Alexandra Augustus) *To End Tomorrow, originally Enormous Inner Strength (Klaytaza vs. Iocus Melpomene) *Unfathomable Hatred, originally Magia -Mindf*ck- (Klaytaza vs. Victor von Dieter) *Sorrows of Suffering, originally Faint Glitter of Light (Klaytaza Mirror Match) Final Boss Theme *Silver Will - originally Silver Will (Twilight Crystal) *Storm of the Zodiac - originally 那由多VSノイ (Clouds of Judgment) *Rise of the Blood God - originally Zero-Two (Alius Fabula Exertus) *Cross Your Heart - originally Cross Your Heart (Extraordinary Children) *Truth of Tomorrow - originally Me and Creed (Umbran Epidemic) *Snakes of Chaos - originally Amaterasu Final Showdown (Crimson Shadows) *Innovation's Reckoning - originally Arrival Existence (Kings of Strife) *Nightmare - originally Nightmare (Amelioratory Benevolence) *Brucking Futal - originally Murder Death Kill (Saints of Sin) *Storytime - originally Storytime by Nightwish (Toy-Store) Locations *''Great Reaper Palace‎‎: Colossal Temple 'del Mundo' - originally Stone Temple (Inverted)'' *''Umihana: Endless Loop - originally On Little Cat Feet'' *''Anonymous Apex: Thousand Eternal Battlefield - originally Hajimari e no touhi'' Event *Lost Memories - originally Lost Memory (During conversation about their memories) *Losing Control - originally Determination (Deryk's confrontation with Coatl and his freak out.) *[Monstrosity, originally The Mantle ~ Nuclear Fusion (Final Alice vs. Max battle) *The Last Petal - originally Dream Melody (Ryuu's Death) *Goodbye - originally Nobody Anywhere (During the Death of Warrior in 12th Cycle) Ending Theme Much like Dissidia and 012's Ending Theme, is a mixture of all the other fic's ending themes, they will go in this order. Twilight Crystal: The Legend of Twilight Clouds of Judgement: The Last Judgement Alius Fabula Exertus: Dragon Soul: Extraordinary Children: Young Umbran Epidemic:Never More Crimson Shadow: Survive Kings of Strife: Pillar of Loneliness Unknown Aspirations:Space Oddity Amelioratory Benevolence: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita: Salvation is Created Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita